El pesar de Akira
by Paricutirimicuaro
Summary: El hijo de Ranma y Akane está enamorado: ¿de quien será? El destino es irónico o justo, no lo sé exactamente. Fic basado en las imagenes de ranmaonehalf en deviantart. Pasen y lean! La imagen de este fic también es suya.


—¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Eres un Saotome!

Una mano voló rauda y golpeó a Ranma Saotome en la cabeza. El golpeado soltó un gemido, pero ya no dijo nada. A su lado se encontraba la mirada furibunda de su esposa, que sin duda pensaba en ese momento que su marido tenía la sutileza de un simio. Frente a ellos se encontraba un niño de ocho años, con rostro usualmente radiante pero que ahora cargaba gesto compungido. Ah, y tenía el cabello azul.

—Lo que tu padre quiso decir es que quizás te lo estás tomando demasiado literal—aquella madre le dió una palmada en la espalda a su hijo—Quizás lo que viste no signifique nada…

—¡Pero se estaban agarrando de las manos!

—Eso no es nada—aquella señora de cabello azul no cambió de opinión—Tu padre y yo nos peleábamos todo el tiempo y ahora estamos casados.

—Sí, pero sólo porque me obligaste.

Lo que se estrelló contra la cabeza de Ranma esta vez no fue una mano, sino una mesa.

—Y bueno…—preguntó la más violenta de todas las ex prometidas de Ranma, Akane Tendo, oh, perdón Saotome, sacudiéndose las manos—¿Y quién es ella?

Akane podía ser muy acomedida, pero incluso ella no podía evitar ser curiosa.

—Yo…Bueno, no sé…

Ranma dejó de intentar levantarse del piso y quitarse aquel pedazo de madera de la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

Ranma Saotome se preocupaba cuando cualquiera de sus hijos se mostraba indeciso. Aunque, y considerando lo que tanto él cómo su ahora esposa habían pasado al tener que soportar un par de padres indiscretos, lo dejó pasar. ´

—A Akira le gusta Shanxiu—comentó Ryoko, con sorna—Lastima que ya está apartada, ¿eh, hermanito?

Akira no se tomó aquel gesto muy a bien.

—¡Piérdete!

Un florero salió disparado hacia su hermana mayor, pero ella lo esquivó y le sacó la lengua. Luego de que Akane los regañara a los dos, volvieron a hablar de negocios: aunque, y como era natural, Ranma no tenía ni idea.

—¿Shanxiu?

—La hija de Shampoo y de Mousse.

Aquellas palabras de Akane resbalaron por la cabeza de Ranma como si se trataran de gruesas gotas de alquitrán. Pero volteó a ver inmediatamente a su hijo en cuanto todas tomaron sentido.

—¡Pero si eres un Saotome!

—¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! —preguntó su esposa, ahora si molesta.

—¡Nada! Es sólo…¡Rayos, si su madre sigue loca por mí!

Akane lo derribó y empezó a pisarlo contra el piso.

-Bueno, perdón si nuestro hijo no tiene la mentalidad de un padrote—comentó su madre, fúrica— ¡Ninguno de los dos tiene necesidad de que nos recuerdes lo popular que eres entre las mujeres, muchas gracias!

Aquella escena pudo haber sido cómica, pero a Akira lo dejó pensando. Era un Saotome…Su mamá podría pensar que su padre era un grosero, pero, la certeza de su estirpe lo hizo sentir aún más enfermo. ¡Era un Saotome!

—¿Y ante quien perdis…Quiero decir, ¿con quién la viste?

Akira se dió cuenta que si su padre se había molestado de que su hijo tuviera la habilidad de seducción de un calamar, sin duda estallaría al enterarse de la identidad de su rival. Asi que aunque su madre habia hecho la pregunta, no dijo nada.

—Está enamorada de Kenta—les sopló otra vez Ryoko, ya con pura maldad—Hacen bonita pareja, ¿eh, hermanito?

—¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ!

Para ser un niño de ocho años, la ira de Akira también podía crecer desproporcionadamente.

—¿Kenta? —preguntó Ranma Saotome, aun sin comprehender.

—El hijo de la tía Akari.

Ranma volteó a ver a su hija mayor y luego regresó a ver a su hijo.

—¡Pero si eres un Saotome!

—¡PUEDES PARAR CON ESO DE UNA VEZ! —a Akane también le creció la cabeza—¡SÓLO HACES SENTIR PEOR A AKIRA!

—Bueno, perdón si no puedo creer que mi hijo pierda ante el hijo de Ryoga por el corazón de una Amazona! ¡Eso ni siquiera debería ser posible!

—¿y PORQUE NO?

—¡Pues porque es mi hijo!—respondió su padre ¡Es una ley natural!

A Akane no le gustó aquella respuesta y le vertió un vaso de agua fría y empezó a golpearlo a cachetadas. Akira no se quedó para ver como su padre se transformaba. Con gestos ágiles, se subió como pudo hasta el balcón.

—¿Ves lo que provocaste?

—¿Qué provoqué yo?—respuso Ranma indignado— ¡Fuiste tú con tu violencia! Si me hubieras dejado hablar…

—¡Silencio!—Akane no estaba para discutir— ¡Ahora subes ahí y hablas con él o no tendrás nada que comer! ¡Es una orden!

—No entiendo— a veces Ranma era capaz de parecerse a un orangután extraordinariamente confundido— ¿Es eso una amenaza o un premio?

Akane se sintió plenamente justificada a darle una patada en el culo.

—¡Largo!

Por supuesto, y a pesar de su completa oposición a ser visto como un total mandilón (cosa que ya todos sus vecinos consideraban que era) Ranma se sintió obligado a salir y hablar con Akira. Le costó mucho encontrarlo: a pesar de mirar por todos lados, no lo encontró. Hasta que recordó que una vez Akane le había hecho algo parecido.

"Ah, Akira es igual a su madre" pensó para si mismo, aunque en voz alta.

Akira soltó un respingo y miró hacia el lugar de donde había surgido el ruido. Su padre estaba detrás de él, sobre el techo, y Akira no pudo evitar lamentarse que estuviera ahí presente.

—Escucha hijo, no lo decía con ánimos de ofenderte—repuso él— Es sólo que…bueno...

El padre de Akira se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Su hijo volteó a verlo, luego regresó a mirar el patio de la casa y soltó un suspiro.

—No tienes que decir nada, papá—lo atacó Akira—Ya sé que soy un completo fracaso.

—Eres un Saotome—repuso Ranma, ahora si ya completamente serio y sentándose junto a él—Un Saotome no es un fracaso, ni siquiera estando muerto.

La seriedad en la voz de su padre fue tan cortante que Akira no se atrevió a seguir insistiendo, al menos de momento. Pero supo que le tocaría a él romper el silencio.

—Pero ella no me quiere. Ella prefiere a Kenta.

Akira esperó oír "¡Pero si eres un Saotome!" una vez más, pero su padre adoptó un tono de voz mucho más cauto.

—¿Has pensado que quizás la estrategia que sigues es equivocada?

Akira frunció el ceño ante aquella palabra que tanto su padre como Ryoko repetían hasta el hartazgo.

—¡Esto no es una pelea!

—Pues como si lo fuera—repuso su padre—Siempre hay un modo correcto de llegar al corazón de un mujer.

—¿Cómo enamoraste tú a mamá?

—No creo que eso sea buen ejemplo—Akira pudo notar como su padre se puso incómodo—De hecho, si las cosas giraran de eso modo tanto tu madre como yo empezaríamos a preocuparnos. ¿Por qué no empiezas retándola a pelear? Es una Amazona: si la vences, seguro que..

Akira apoyó las manos contra el tejado y se dispuso a salir de ahí. ¡Estaba harto! Su madre pensando que aquello eran simplemente celos de niño, su padre perdiendo el punto. ¿Pelear contra Shanxiu? ¡Nunca! ¿Y que era una Amazona? Se dispuso a salir de ahí completamente dispuesto a arreglar la situación por su cuenta, pero una mano fuerte lo detuvo. Ranma inmediatamente vaciló antes de detener a su hijo sujetándolo del hombro, aunque, y en honor a la verdad, una vez se atrevió no se arrepintió de hacerlo. Puede que estuviera obligado públicamente a aconsejar a su hijo por las amenazas de Akane, pero como padre que era le preocupaba mucho Akira

—Escucha, hijo—Ranma adoptó un tono de voz que su hijo no le había oído nunca— Tu madre puede que…bueno, tiene razón al asumir que a veces me comporto como un idiota, pero sé un par de cosas. Ir detrás de ella…Bueno, perseguir a una mujer es como tratar de atrapar a tu sombra: Sólo terminarás cansado. Y si no me crees, fíjate en Mousse.

—Pero el tío Mousse terminó casado con la tía Shampoo.

—Sí, pero solo porque había quedado claro que yo ya no podría casarme con ella—repuso Ranma, encogiéndose de hombros—Si yo…Bueno, a nadie le gusta quedarse con un premio de consolación. No es presumir, pero cuando conocí a tu mama traía a todas las mujeres detrás de mí: no habia ninguna que...

En la lejanía ronroneó un gato. Ranma soltó un respingo y volteó a ver hacia todos lados, pero no vio nada. Prosiguió.

—Además, las Amazonas respetan la fuerza.

—Suena a que quieres que pelee con ella.

—Solo digo—Ranma empujó un poco a su hijo en dirección hacia el patio— No me meteré en lo que no me importa, y tú sabrás que hacer. No voy a ser como tus abuelos y entrometerme en lo que no me concierne. Pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho. En el transcurso de unos años, todo puede pasar.

Akira miró a su padre. Su cara le inspiraba confianza. Contento, abrazó a Ranma. Este en respuesta le acarició la cabeza..

—Además, eres un Saotome—repuso él— Las mujeres nos llegan de manera natural.

Akira bajó del techo y Ranma fue detrás de él, pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Con que las mujeres te llegan de manera natural, ¿eh?

Ranma sintió como algo frio bajaba por sus pantalones.

—Akane—Ranma empezó a rascarse la cabeza y a caminar hacia atrás—¡Yo no lo decía en serio! Yo..

—No te preocupes, bobo, te perdono. Ahora si te has portado como un verdadero padre.

Akane le extendió la mano con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse del piso.

—Ahora si mereces que te dé de comer.

—¿Comer? —Ranma dio un respingo y volteó a ver a todos lados, ahora si completamente temeroso— ¡Ese no era el trato!

Akane le volvió a dar una patada en el culo.

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Marimacha….!

Notas:

Bueno, esto es un fic basado en cuatro imágenes: tres con los descendientes de Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse y la cuarta mostrando una pelea donde la hija mayor de Akane y Ranma le patea el culo a su hermano Akira. Los personajes no son míos, sino de **ranmaonehalf**, quien tiene una página propia en deviantart y que tiene bastante comics sobre Akane, Ranma y su familia. La idea se me ocurrió al ver la primera imagen de Akira: el hecho de que el chico pierda ante un Hibiki por el afecto de la Amazona que solía estar loca por su padre me parece justicia poética.


End file.
